Static and Talon
by NeoTyson
Summary: After defeating the monster form of Ebon and Hot-Streak Static goes to check on Teresa, who is now back to normal, and the two share a moment together.
1. ST

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

After defeating the monster form of Ebon and Hot-Streak Static goes to check on Teresa, who is now back to normal, and the two share a moment together.

 **Static and Talon**

With the monster form of Ebon and Hotstreak defeated, for now, Static and Gear go their separate ways to get some much-needed rest. On the way, Static notices a bird creature heading a different direction and flies over to investigate. Confirming his suspicion upon seeing the identity of the creature, Static calls out, "Teresa?!"

Teresa, also known as Talon, looks over her shoulder to see that Static is behind her and stops on top of a rooftop and somehow reverts to her human form.

"Static what are you doing here?" She asks in a calm tone, which is a different change of pace considering their past meetings.

"Well, I saw you flying by in your Talon form, which automatically means you got a whip of the gas, so I wanted to see how are you feeling about it until you went back to normal. Neat trick by the way."

Teresa blinks in confusion. Though Static saved her from Ebon after losing her powers, she figures with her powers back that he would want to take her down not act all calm and casual with her. "You mean you don't want to fight me even though I gain back my powers?"

Static could hear the doubt in her voice when she asks that. "True, we were on opposite sides in the past, but if recent events prove anything, Ebon practically force you into his squad and the way you stood up against him without your powers that were pretty brave, braver than me when it came to bullies in my school." He assures her hoping it would remove tension from her.

"You afraid? I couldn't picture you as a fearful type considering you and Gear was willing to stop Ebon with no powers as well." Teresa said honestly.

Static chuckles thinking back to his life before becoming the hero that he is today. "Let's just say before being Static I have been just any regular kid who got picked on when trying to talk to a beautiful girl that I know. Now that I think about it, I guess you can say that tonight was Deja vu movement, only this time standing up to the bully."

Hearing his backstory was interesting to Teresa and different in a good way compare to the bad bang babies she been around with. One part of his statement stood out to her and at that moment she decided to mess with him some. "So are you trying to imply something Sparky?"

"What do you mean and you calling me Sparky now?" Not that he didn't mind it but he didn't expect that out of all names she could have called him.

"Yep, and you said tonight felt like a Deja vu moment, you took on a bully in Ebon. So does that make me the beautiful girl you in this version?" She smirks and winks at him, causing a blush to form from Static's cheeks.

Not sure what to say right then, the only response that came out of the lighting hero's mouth was, "Umm."

A rude sound came out from Teresa feeling somewhat offended by his lack of an answer "What are you trying to say, you think I'm ugly just like when I was in Talon."

"Wait, no you definitely are beautiful as both Teresa and Talon!" Static blurts out stunning both his self and Teresa at the same time.

Teresa narrows her eyes at him. "Are you lying because you know I was just messing with you?"

"No, it's true, I never thought you looked bad as Talon. Of course, I was busy fighting you to really notice you in that way, but I thought you look cute as a feather. See what I did there?" Static laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. He wasn't sure where this conversation is going considering this is the first time the two actually interaction on more friendly terms and since he doesn't know a lot about her he didn't want to dig his self in a deeper hole than the one he is most likely in now.

However, she comebacks with a simple, "That was corny you know that right." while trying to keep herself from laughing.

Static couldn't help but to laugh and agree with her. "Maybe, but it did make you smile so I say that win in my book."

Teresa rolls her eyes in amusement. "If you say so. Seriously, thanks for the compliment it does mean a lot considering Ebon was just using me and never complimented me on anything I did." She said in a sincere tone not remembering the last time someone said something nice to her like that.

"I never understood why you hung around with all due of respect. He treated you and the others like dirt and any bang baby who acts like a shady thug like him is just bad news." Static said joking about Ebon's dark powers.

Teresa shakes her head at his sense of humor. "Again with the corny jokes... Anyways, after the big bang, he found me and manipulated me into thinking no one would accept me since I became a bang baby and put words in my ear having me think I would be treated as family, but as you saw that never was the case. Once we all begin to lose our powers I saw that as my chance to finally break out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me go so easily and was going to use me as a test to see if we could get our powers back."

She could feel the tears beginning to form as she continued explaining, "Once I freed you and Gear I tried to escape as fast as I could. Unfortunately, some of the guys got to me so I regain my Talon form, but this time I can switch it on and off so I am at least grateful for that. Though I don't know if my family will take me back with the choices I made and with Talon still being a part of me." After finishing, the tears finally fell and Static, with enough courage, walks over to her to hug and comfort her rubbing her back softly.

"Hey, I sure they will understand. Ebon pretty much force you to join his crew and now that's he gone for the time being you are your own woman. If it helps, you have me and Gear would understand so you don't have to feel alone in the world." As he encourages her, Static could feel her arms wrap his waist taking that as a sign of approval of letting him hold her like this.

"You know, for a hero you are very forgiving and compassionate towards a former villain like me." Teresa points out, not that she has a problem with it but it just felt too easy.

"Honestly, I just tend to see the good in others and I did notice at times you didn't want to be a bad girl, even though you were good at it," Static responds and wipe her tears away.

"I did play a bad girl well, huh?" She reveals a small smile.

Static laughs a bit and says, "Yeah, but if you wanted to, you could fight on the side of good as a redemption path like Rubber-man did, no pressure or anything."

"You really on a roll today." Teresa moves back from him and folds her arms.

"Excuse me?" Static questions not understanding what he did wrong all of a sudden.

"First, you call me beautiful, then listen to my story, comfort me, and now asking you team up with you? You might as well as me out, unless that's what you are trying to do?" She smirks at him causing another panic attack from Static.

"I mean it wasn't my intention, not saying I wouldn't want to ask you out because I would but I just was trying to be nice and..." Before he could finish his explanation, Teresa grabs his face and kisses him aggressively to get him to calm down.

"Your cute when you ramble but I had to stop before you ran out of breath Sparky." She giggles from seeing the stunned reaction from Static after kissing him.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say, considering he never thought Teresa out of all people would kiss him, especially like that to where he low-key wanted more suddenly.

"Jeez, Sparky if I had of known that kissing you would affect you like this I would have used that on you during our battles. Then again, that probably would backfire since I would be too into it." She admits in a flirty tone that was not missed by Static as he shakes off the trance he was in.

"So you're saying that you are into me because I am low-key hoping so because I'm feeling you right now." He asks with a mixture of smoothness and nervousness in his voice for he hopes the kiss actually meant something to her.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it hero?" She asks playfully.

Catching on, Static gets closer to her, "Take you, a bad girl, on a date to get to know you better and use my shocking moves on you."

"I like the sound of that, however, would you be able to handle Talon as well because this bad girl comes with a package deal." She assumes that this would be the end of their little banter by bringing up her Talon side which she deep down is still insecure about.

"Transform into her to get my answer." He simply said with no hesitation, surprising Teresa. Mustering up the nerve to do, she transforms to Talon expecting a rejection from the hero until he wraps his arm around her waist to bring her body back close to him and says, "I definitely can get used to Talon as well."

Snickering in delight, Talon continues to their banter saying, "Hold on sparky I haven't agreed to anything, you are going to have to treat a girl right to get me into agreeing to the hero gig and this."

"Last I recall, I do put a shock into one's system, it looks like I'm going to have to do the same to you, romantic style." Not being able to resist any more Talon kisses him with Static returning the kiss proving that at the end, heroes like him do get a girl.

* * *

 **AN: My first ever Static Shock and the beginning of my new project: _Project S_. I always enjoyed the Static Shock and consider Static as one of my favorite heroes, but I notice that he doesn't get as much love in the media now in days and with the news that Black Lighting will be joining the CW universe, I figure why not try to bring some love for Static on this site.**

 **The plan is using and/or bringing his character into the spotlight starting with this one-shot. Recently I rewatch the final episode of Static Shock and I couldn't help but wonder what if Teresa took on a redemption path. So I decided to write this short, what if one shot and well here's the result. I wouldn't have minded seeing these two together, but as far as it being my favorite LI for Static I'm not too sure about. Comment who you like Static to be with and what you think of this fic.**


	2. The Date

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

 **Date Night**

*Virgil and Richie*

After the events that took place the night before, Virgil is looking forward to his date with Teresa this evening. While excited, Virgil somewhat feels nervous about how things could go for all knew Teresa might be setting him up for a trap. Then again she the way she acted toward him seem genuine, and without Ebon ordering her around she's free to make her own decisions. Of course, it still sucks that he isn't entirely comfortable revealing his self to her, but Virgil hopes that tonight will help ease his concerns.

"Bro I swear if you don't stop pacing, you will be fine. Just pull the good old static charm, and Teresa will be all over you." His best friend and partner Richie calls out, snapping Virgil out his thoughts.

Virgil sighs and turns his attention towards Richie. "You know it's not that simple. One mistake and I could accidentally push Teresa back to the old Talon. Plus, it doesn't help that I am starting to have growing feelings for the pretty bird. Why do I feel like I'm ripping that off from someone?"

Richie chuckles before giving his friend a pep talk. "Dude you got to stop overthinking on the negative and go with the flow. If you were able to take on members of the Justice league than you surely can go out there and have a successful date."

Virgil thinks over Richie's word, and after realizes he is right. As Static, Virgil took on all obstacles not letting fear get the best to him. Now he needs to apply that drive to his normal life. "Yeah, I guess you have a point man."

"I know, and that's why I am the brains of the team." Richie jokes cause the two to burst out laughing at each other. Once they calm down, Richie places a hand on his friend's shoulder and tells him, "You got this Virgil. After everything you have been through as Static, you deserve some happiness for once."

"Appreciate it, but the same goes to you bro," Virgil responds, appreciating the support from his longtime friend.

"Now go out there and put a shock in a lucky girl's system." Richie cheers only for Virgil to send a non-serious glare.

"Just for that, I'm suing you for stealing my line." Richie chuckles as Virgil finishes getting ready for his date.

* * *

*Some Time later*

After much-needed encouragement, Virgil as Static arrives at Teresa to take her on their outing. A part of him still feels wrong that instead of being respectful and meet the woman of the hour by knocking on the front door even though they agree to have Virgil pick her up from her room since Teresa doesn't know who is he behind the mask.

"Maybe someday I can meet her parents outside of costume like a gentleman would do, that is if she decided to reestablish a relationship with them." Static thinks to his self before knocking on his date's window.

The door opens with Static ready to speak until the sight in front of him cause him to go speechless and enter a trance. He already found Teresa attractive when he first had seen her in her human form, the tight light purple dress that shows off her curves nicely along with the dark demi jacket to go along with her attire adds on to her sexiness.

"It's about time you made it Sparky; I was starting to think you were other guys all talk but no action." Teresa jokes attempting to give him a hard time.

However, Static remains voiceless as he continues to gaze at the beauty in front of him is prompting Teresa to smirk and point towards his mouth saying, "You might want to cover your mouth unless you want to shock yourself with your drool."

Virgil blinks a few times before coming back to reality. He smiles shyly before apologizing. "Sorry about that, but you look breath-taking which you probably can tell by the effect you just had on me."

Teresa instantly blushes from his comment and start to feel warm inside, something that she hasn't felt in a long time. "You think so?" She asks in a soft tone.

"I know so." Static answers, gaining his confidence back quickly.

Teresa at the same time recovers from her girly moment with a scoff before asking, "So Static, where are you taking me tonight?"

Static mentally chuckles at her attempt to revert to her "hard to get" persona. "Now what's the fun in telling you when you can be surprised? Besides, it is the responsibility of the superhero to make sure the lucky lady has a wonderful time."

"Lucky lady huh?" Teresa raises an eyebrow and folds her arm coolly.

"Yep let me show." Static shocks Teresa by scooping her into his arms in a bridal position, causing her to slightly squeal with joy before wrapping her arms around his neck, and sets out to their destination.

Static takes them to a fancy restaurant call Minervas, at one point he stopped a robbery saving the owner in the process, where he's able to receive VIP treatment in the form of having a private section. Static books the booth for mostly Teresa's safety, more so her civilian life despite being able to handle her own in a fight without her Talon abilities.

Regardless Teresa found herself enjoying her evening with Static, something she honestly never thought would happen in her life. As she got to know the hero Teresa slowly open herself up to him, unlike her time with Ebon who never care for her and only used her for his personal goals. With Static, he genuine show interest in what she shares and at times gets her to chuckle at his jokes. Plus, he earns kudos points for taking her to Minervas and getting the VIP treatment.

For Static, if you told him a few years ago that he will take Talon out for dinner, he more than likely laugh and call you crazy. Now he wishes the night would never end as he grows more comfortable getting to know Teresa. One of the critical attribute that Static looks for when it comes to relationships is does he have chemistry with the girl, so with Teresa the two bounce off each other keeping the conversation going and not having a dull moment between them. Although appearances do help as Static at times stops his self from starting at her lips and not go into deep thought on how he wants to kiss those soft lips again for dessert could come later.

During their dinner, Static speaks up and asks Teresa, "So have you put any more thought into plans now that you're free from the brotherhood?"

Teresa already has her answer for that has been on top of her mind. "Well a certain guy full of electricity offer me a deal to join him on his crazy crusade in fighting crime, so I'm considering signing up for the cause," Teresa answers playfully with Static catching on to the beginning of her witty talk.

"In my opinion that seems like a deal worth taking to me." Static suggests in a civil matter.

Teresa rolls her eyes amusement. "Of course you would say that."

"What can I say? Plus, you would need some training as a junior sidekick before you rise in my ranks." Static shrugs, not prepare for the so call innocent expression to appear from Teresa.

"Aww, but I was hoping that my qualifications would have me start as a partner." Teresa shifts her voice like a sexy school girl and pouts her lips in the process.

Slightly tugging on his collar, Static attempts to keep his composure saying, "Maybe you can show me those skills that back your claims in person to persuade me otherwise."

It takes all that Teresa has to not break character from thinking how cute Sparky look from her throwing him off. "Possibly, you sure you can handle what I can bring to the table?"

"I certainly hope so." Static earns a giggle from Teresa from that response with the daring continuing as dessert comes out in the form of chocolate cake and ice cream. After finishing up their dessert, Static escorts Teresa back home making sure to take a slow detour to enjoy as much time together as they can.

When they finally arrive, Teresa wraps her arms affectionately around Static and says in a sincere tone, "Thanks for taking me out, Sparky, you sure know to show a girl a great time." Tonight was the first time in a while where someone made Teresa feel special, and it was all thanks to her former adversary who she now has a crush on.

For once Static goes on an auspicious date despite it being someone he fought in the past. He softly around his arms around her waist and tells her, "Your welcome but I should be thanking you for giving me a memorable night."

Gazing into each other eyes, Teresa and Static lean in and kiss each other gently with Teresa pulling his body closer to deepen the kiss. Once they separated their lips, the new young couple keeps their foreheads touching as content smiles form on their faces.

"So I guess it goodnight then?" Static sadly breaks the silence first not wanting the moment to end.

Teresa, feeling the same way, answers saying, "For now yes but we have many nights to look forward to so no cheer up boyfriend. Until then I do expect a phone call when you get home."

Being call boyfriend by Teresa lifts Static's spirits back up for in a way it makes their new relationship official. "Sounds like a plan mami."

Then just as Static begins to takes a few steps back to leave, Teresa pulls him back towards her to give him one last hot kiss making him think that he's floating in the sky. "Just in case you forget. Bye Sparky." Teresa said after ending the kiss with a sly smirk on her face and closes the window as she enters her room.

Static, still in the zone from the last kiss, somehow manages to wave at her as she disappears into her room. After a few more minutes of being lost in a trance, Static makes his way home thinking how he's going to need a cold shower but mutters softly, "Totally worth it."

* * *

 **AN: Bet you weren't expecting an update here. I didn't think I would go back and add another part here since it was supposed to be just a one-shot. Not sure if I will stretch this story out but I couldn't help myself since I feel I came up with the idea of the Virgil x Talon pairing and feel that I could go further considering I don't have a lot of Static content written yet. Depending on the number of reviews, I made add more chapters if I feel up for it, if not at least you guys got some update.**


End file.
